Change
by riordan fan 1990
Summary: She knew the cost of survival. She had become stronger. She had changed. She had become a Croft. Rated M. nothing graphic. Just a precautionary measure.


**Hey Guys! Important stuff after the story, so please check it out. Happy Reading!**

* * *

**CHANGE**

He ran his fingers on her. The Russian. Lara didn't like it. She knew what he had in mind. She was afraid. She heard James scream. He escaped from his bonds and ran.

"Lara, run." Those were his last words. The Russian's bullet hit its mark. The scuffle had given the others a chance to escape. She tried to follow. She felt the Russian hit her. She fell down tasting blood.

"Don't you fucking move." He said and went after the others. She had to escape. She struggled to her feet and moved into the shadows of the trees. Evading the searchlights she entered the village. The village burnt by the Russian and his men.

In the distance she heard more screaming. Someone had been caught. Or worse. She cringed when she heard the shot. Her heart went out to the poor soul. But she didn't have time for tears. Sucking on her torn lip, she moved through more bushes. Whit her hands tied everything seemed more difficult. Every time she moved the wound on her stomach hurt. But she kept moving. She knew that if she were to be caught her fate would be worse than death.

Emerging out of the bushes she saw a hole in the bottom of a burnt house. Maybe she could hide there until the islands inhabitants gave up the search. She rushed to it narrowly avoiding an inhabitant with a flashlight. She squeezed herself between the rock and the foundations of the burnt house.

She had made a mistake. She heard a man shouting in Russian. Then he shouted in English "No one escapes." And laughed like a maniac. She held her breath and prayed in futility. The Russian had seen her.

"Out." He screamed in his coarse voice. She slid out and he pressed himself on her. She was repulsed by him. He stank of rot. She knew she was going to hell. But she refused to go without a fight. When the bastard ran his hands down her thighs she kneed him. Surprised he pushed her against the rock and pressed his face against her neck and bought his hands to her waist.

She bit his ear and tasted blood. He screamed and took a few steps back clutching his head. Screaming she broke free of her restraints and ran into the Russian. Knocking him down she crawled to the gun he had dropped. By the time she had picked it up the Russian was running towards her. He tackled her and all she could remember after that was a bang and a flash of light.

The gun felt heavy. His body laid limp on the forest floor a part of his head missing. She cried. She had killed a man. She had pulled the trigger. The thought made her nauseous. She put her head between her knees and cried. But she knew that she could not stay here. She had to move on. She had to get to the others. She knew that she will have to take many more lives. But In the moment she had pulled the trigger, she knew the cost of survival. She had become stronger. She had changed. She had become a Croft.

* * *

**I thought I'd write something other than Kane chronicles, and Lara Croft being my favorite female character, in general fiction, I thought I'd give it a go! Don't worry I won't stop writing Kane chronicles. In fact I have a story coming out on august 30****th****. It was requested by someone as a gift for someone else. So check it out too, when it is out. I am also taking requests for stories so send me some guys. I want to write!**

**I know that I can never explain my leave of absence. But, I can apologize for it, so sorry guys. I have just finished writing a huge set of exams. I shifted my house and it has taken me some time to get adjusted to the new surroundings. I have been having writers block and couldn't write anything. It has been almost three months since I have given an article for my school newspaper and life without any creative writing has been sucking me dry. To top it all off I had to sit through a twilight marathon with my sisters. Let me tell you: Worse than hell. God the actors in that film can't act worth my dog's pillow. But without further ado here is my newest story. I have been trying to write in a different style. So, give me your opinions, guys and review. As you may have noticed I just deleted my story Deceiver. I felt that it was a dead end and I am sorry. If someone wants to adopt that story I can send you the chapters. Please PM me for further details. I also don't know how long it will be before my next update, so sorry beforehand. I Love you all for the patience you have shown me. I want to thank all my reviewers separately and I will do so in a story as soon as I can. So as of now I end this story with my trademark HAPPY READING! **


End file.
